


She's His Wife - A Hank Voight x Reader Imagine

by bellamouse16



Series: Hank Voight x Reader (OC) Imagines - Chicago P.D. [11]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hank Voight father, Modern family - Freeform, Pregnancy, Requested, baby news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Hank's wife shows up at work to tell him some news.  The only thing, most of the team doesn't even know Hank is married.





	She's His Wife - A Hank Voight x Reader Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> I got this request on tumblr:  
> "hello! may i request a hank voight imagine? if so, can it be where like he has a significant other the team kind of don’t know about and they have a kind of relationship like jay and gloria from modern family? if you don’t watch it, then i’m sorry! please ignore! if you do, can this be very funny and fluffy? thank you for your time.

Like always, it had been a rough day.  They’d been put through the ringer with this case, that was for sure.  To make matters worse, the press had gotten wind of the case and the shooting that had happened mere hours ago.  Of course, they were trying to paint the cops as the bad guys even though they’d been the ones to get ambushed and shot at.  They currently had a guy waiting to be interrogated.  They needed this case to be closed before any more bad press came.  It was clear to everyone that Hank was frustrated with the precautions the captain had been trying to enforce to make sure everything got done by the book on this one.  Hank let Adam and Alvin take over interrogating the suspect while he leaned against a desk, looking at the wipe board.  Antonio finished writing something on the board and looked back at Hank.

“I think we got this guy regardless of he confesses at this point.  We’ve got his prints as a partial on the scene,” Antonio counted with his fingers, “bullets matching the ones at the scene on him, and his car was seen in the area.”

“We’ve got to make sure everything sticks.  We can’t have this guy walking.”

Erin nodded, shooting Hank a reassuring look, although she doubted he’d need it much.

“We do.  We got him and if he spills, it’ll only be icing on top.”

Hank was about to respond when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.  From Erin was sitting at her desk beside him, she could make out the name.  Y/N?  Why would she be calling?  Erin tried to keep her face expressionless.  Out of everyone in Intelligence, only her and Al knew about Y/N.  Hank kept his personal life under lock and key for the most part.  After his first wife past, it had taken him a while to move on.  When Y/N walked into the precinct to pick up the money Trudy helped raise for the elementary school Y/N worked at, Hank saw her and fell in love at first sight.  Erin was with him that day and couldn’t even vocalized how happy she was for Hank.  She certainly didn’t think she’d ever see him smile like that again.  A year after meeting her, they were married.  Erin broke away from her thoughts as she saw Hank walk into his office.  Jay noticed Erin’s eyes trailing after Hank, and he cleared his throat before shooting her a questioning look. 

“What was that about?”

“Huh, oh, nothing.”  Erin didn’t think she sounded very convincing and judging by Jay’s expression he didn’t either.

“You’re not a good liar, you know that?”

Antonio snickered as Erin narrowed her eyes at Jay.  He merely smirked, putting up his hands in a mock gesture of innocence. 

Inside Hank’s office, he was sitting in his chair, grateful Y/N had called him, although he was partially worried that something had happened, although it wouldn’t be the first time she picked a random time to call him.

“Is something wrong?”

“What? No!  I can’t call you say hello?”

“No, baby.  Of course, you can.  It’s nice to hear your voice.”

He heard her hum on the other end of the line.

“Oh, is it?  How nice?”

Hank smiled to himself.

“I’m not doing that on the phone, no matter how bad today was.”

“What happened?”

Hank paused.

“Nothing you need to worry about.”

“What happened, Hank?”  He could hear Y/N’s voice tense up.

“I swear, nothing…”

“Oh my God they’re talking about your team on the news!”

Hank leaned his hand in his palm, wishing he could just go home and keep her from worrying and blowing everything out of proportions.  He heard someone knock on the door to his office.

“I’m fine, Y/N.  I’ve got to go.”

“You better not…”

“Love you,” Hank said quickly and hung up.  It wouldn’t be the first time he had to hang up on her.  He’d just make it up when he got home.

He called out for whoever was knocking to come in.  Erin walked in, giving a tired smile.

“Y/N good?”

“As good as she is knowing whatever the press is putting out there about today.”

Erin sighed, leaning on the door.

“Well, I’ve got more bad news.  Looks like there’s been another hit.  We don’t have the guy.  Only good thing is, he rolled on some guy he said he sold the ammunition to and he admitted to driving the guy.”

“We got an address for this guy?”

“Yeah, you want me and Jay to pick up this guy?”

Hank nodded, glancing back at his phone for a moment. 

“Y/N will be fine.  She’s the type who can take care of herself.”

Hank chuckled, thinking of his wife.  He stood up, putting on his jacket.

“She’s fiery, that’s for sure.  Let’s go.”

A little over an hour later, they returned with the guy.  This time, they’d caught him in the act.  He’d had a guy tied up in his house and a was about to shoot him when they’d burst in.  They came up from the garage.  They brought the guy straight to an interrogation room.  They had barely settled down when Mouse came over.

“Sergeant, someone’s downstairs waiting for you.”

Hank barely paid attention, considering he was paying more mind towards going to interrogate the suspect.

“Tell Platt to let her up.”

Mouse nodded. 

“Antonio, you and I will interrogate this guy.  This is it.”

Antonio nodded, following Hank down the hall to the interrogation room.  Moments later, Y/N walked up the steps to Intelligence, scanning the room for Hank.  She spotted Erin and Alvin.  Adam spoke up, confused but intrigued by the gorgeous women who’d walked in unannounced.

“Adam Ruzek.  Who might you be?”

Y/N shot him a dazzling smile.

“Y/N Voight.”  She looked past him as Adam’s mouth gaped and walked over to Erin.  “Sweetie, where is he?”

“He’s busy right now.”

Y/N frowned slightly, like she really wanted to see Hank at this exact moment.

“I’ve got something I want to tell him.  Hopefully he’ll be happy about the news.”

Erin’s eyes widened a fraction at Y/N’s hopeful tone.  Was she…?

“You want to wait in his office?”

“Sure,” she said before glancing at everyone.  “Nice to meet you all,” she said with a little wave before sauntering into Hank’s office and shutting the door.

“Did Hank tell you she was coming?” Alvin asked Erin.  He glanced at Y/N in Hank’s office.

“No way.  All I know is she called.  She never comes here.”

“Alright, who is that?  Does Voight have some gorgeous daughter or something?” Adam asked.

Jay blinked, glancing at the woman in Hank’s office.  He was thinking the same thing but decided to not vocalize it considering the look on Erin’s face.

“That’s Voight’s wife,” Erin said, emphasizing every syllable.

Adam and Jay’s eyes widened.  This time, Jay couldn’t help but speak.

“Voight’s wife?  She’s married to Voight?  How old is she?”

Erin rolled her eyes. 

“Why does it matter?  Yes, she’s marred to him.  They’ve been married for almost four years.”

Adam looked like he was about to ask a stupid question, but Al shot him a look and spoke up.

“It took a while for Voight to move on.  After everything he went through, who are any of us to judge.”

That shut Jay and Adam up quickly, both nodded, looking a little apologetic for even questioning it to begin with.  A few moments later, Antonio and Hank walked into the room. 

“We’ve got him.  He admitted to everything.”

Hank glanced around the room, catching Erin’s eyes.

“Y/N’s in your office.”

Hank nodded, not saying anything else, but going straight to his office and shutting the door behind him.

“Y/N.  You came here?”

Hank couldn’t help the slight edge that came out in his voice.  He saw Y/N’s smile drop on her face.

“I came here to tell you I was pregnant, but I guess now’s not a good time then.”

She narrowed her eyes when Hank didn’t respond.  In his defense, the news had completely shocked him.  Y/N mistakenly took his silence for Hank being upset.

“I should have known you wouldn’t be happy.  You practically twenty years older, you don’t want a kid.  Especially not with this life,” she said emotionally, waving her hands. 

She stood up, storming out of the room, but Hank was on her heels, right behind her. 

“Can’t I say something?” Hank called out to Y/N.

Y/N stopped, spinning on her heels as Hank stopped in front of her and took her hands.  Everyone watched the two.  It was clear that Hank and Y/N didn’t even notice them at the moment.

“What?” she asked sassily, her temper flaring slightly.

“That is the greatest news I’ve ever heard.”

Y/N’s jaw dropped.  She quickly recovered, practically jumping Hank as she tugged him into a kiss.  When she pulled away, she glanced around them to see all the detectives smirking at them and their public display of affection.  Hank glanced around, pulling away from Y/N, but keeping one arm around her shoulder.

“Well, I guess I should introduce you to them all.  You know Al and Erin, but this Jay, Adam, and Antonio.  Guys, this is my wife, Y/N.”

Y/N smiled proudly. 

“I’m pregnant,” she said, practically bursting from not saying it earlier.  She almost told Erin but decided Hank had to know first.

Everyone told them congratulations before finishing up for the day.  Erin went over to Y/N as Hank went to finish up for the day.

“That’s what you needed to tell him, wasn’t it?”

Y/N nodded.

“Absolutely.  You think he’s as happy as he says?”

“Absolutely.  He’s just a little shocked, and you definitely shocked everyone here too.”

Y/N laughed, about to respond when Hank came back out, jacket on and ready to go.

“Everyone can head home.  We’re done for the day.”

Everyone nodded.  Jay and Adam eyed Y/N.  Antonio was only partially shocked.  He knew Hank had gotten married again, but he’d just never met her directly before.  He had heard her voice before on the phone when he called for Hank, so he wasn’t as surprised as Jay and Adam.  Hank turned to Y/N.

“You good to go, sweetheart?”

“Yep, but let me tell you, you’ve got some making up to do for earlier,” she said as they walked out of Intelligence.  “I cannot believe you hung up on me.”

Hank grimaced at the thought but pulled her into his side.

“I’m sorry.  I promise I’ll make it up.”

Hank kissed her cheek, feeling her smile beneath his lips.

“I know,” she muttered, losing a touch of her anger.  As much as she loved Hank, she knew she’d forgive him in seconds. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
